


3am

by cocoruu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU, Comedy, F/M, Pot of Greed, There should be rules against drinking and dueling, Zarc and Ray share an apartment together, Zarc just wants to have a dramatic entrance at 3am in the morning no big deal, pot of greed hasn't been in a structure deck in so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoruu/pseuds/cocoruu
Summary: In which Zarc comes home at 3 am drunk.





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on my tumblr ages ago and decided to post it here finally. I'm fairly lazy when it comes to posting things on multiple sites. ~~Almost as lazy as the titles i come up for my writing.~~

Zarc fumbled with the doorknob to his apartment that he currently shared with Ray. It was late at night; 3 am in the morning late. Zarc was visibly drunk off his ass and he held a plastic bag full of structure decks. Somehow he had managed to find a store that carried a wide selection of them that was open this late at night. He also managed to pay for them with ease. The decks were practically begging him to buy them.

Giving up on the doorknob, Zarc just tried to kick open the door with equal amount of struggle. The movies had made it seem so easy, in his drunken mind he believed he could 100 percent break it down. Luckily for the door, Ray had awoken to the constant pounding on the door. She had been waiting for her boyfriend to finally get home on their couch in the front room of their one bedroom apartment. She knew he had gone out but he never came back this late. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she made her way to the door and opened it for her poor drunk boyfriend.

“Zarc where were you? You were supposed to come home hours ago!” Ray rested one of her hands on her hips.

“But Raaaaaaaaaaay.” Zarc whined. He leaned forward against the girl, clearly not on purpose.

Ray propped up her boyfriend so she didn’t have the smell of alcohol invading her senses. “you stink! How much did you even drink? Do you know how late it is?”

Zarc put a finger to her lips to stop the nagging. She always did this when he came home from drinking. It wasn’t his fault the guys at the bar cheered him on when he drank ridiculous amounts of alcohol, an amount that he didn’t bother to count. He just went with the cheers of men that chanted for him to keep going. “Shhhhhhhhhhhhh.”

Ray sighed heavily, what would she do with her boyfriend. It was a wonder he always made it home in one piece on the days he went out to the bar. Something caught her eye shortly after Zarc silenced her. The plastic bag from the local store. “What did you buy?” She used a finger to peek into the bag. It wasn’t every day Zarc bought something from a store without her, in fact she highly discouraged him from going to places like stores because they usually had a strict budget they needed to stick to. The bar was a special case because usually Zarc made money from drinking bets. Money he must have spent on the items in the bag.

Zarc gave a dumb drunken grin and his eyes were burning with passion. With a somehow very clear voice he challenged Ray to a duel and held the bag open with at least 10 different structure decks.

Ray stared at him dumbstruck by the challenge. Not only was his drunk off his ass, it was also 3 am. They both had gotten up at 8 today to duel in a local tag team duel tournament. “Are you serious? We should be in bed, Zarc!”

“Come ooooon, one duel!” He begged. “Then we can go to sleep.”

Ray sighed, she knew how he was, once he had that urge to duel, he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else. He wouldn’t even be able sleep. “Fine. One duel and then bed.”

Zarc stumbled over to the low table they had for dueling and dumped the decks on to the table. “Lets choose for each other!”

“Fine by me.” Ray walked over and sat down at the table and looked through the decks. Some older than others and some just baffled her how the place even had them still. She’d stick to giving Zarc a deck that wasn’t ancient. She opened the big golden box and took out one of the wrapped decks and handed it over to Zarc.

Zarc was much less elegant in looking through the decks. He tossed some off to the side as he eliminated decks one by one. When he found the one he handed the box over to Ray. Then fumbled with getting the plastic wrap off the deck and then shuffled the deck, not bothering to look at the cards. He set his deck down and waited for his girlfriend to be ready.

Ray looked at the box and read the title; Realm of Light, she would be dueling with lightsworns it seemed. She cracked open the box and retrieved the cards from the plastic inside case. She removed the wrap and and shuffled the new deck, if Zarc was dueling blind, she would too. When the deck was shuffled she set it down and cleared the table of the other decks. “You can go first Zarc.”

Zarc nodded. “Gotchya!” He grinned and drew his first 5 cards. Ray did the same and already started strategizing. She had never really used a lightsworn deck before but she had a little bit of an idea how to play it from seeing others duels. “So what made you choose this deck for me?”

Zarc looked up at her. “‘cause you are the light of my life.” if he weren’t drunk he wouldn’t have said such a sappy cliche thing. Ray laughed but nodded of course accepting the answer.

Zarc started his turn finally and drew his card. Zarc stared at the card. It looked like a monster, but the aqua frame stated otherwise. “The fuck is this?”

“Language Zarc, what card are you confused about? Describe it to me.”

“It’s a spell card with a funky looking jar monster on it.”

Ray stared at Zarc like he grew a third head. Was he really having issues with that card?

“Whaaaat?” Zarc groaned. Why was she giving him that look? What did he do this time?

“Zarc that’s pot of greed.” Ray was still stunned, he was joking with her right?

“That means…?” Zarc was dead serious in his question.

Ray got up after setting her hand down. She walked around the table to her boyfriend. Zarc hid his cards. Ray gently took the cards out of his hands and set them face down on the table. “It means you’re too drunk and we’ll continue the duel in the morning.” She lifted him up onto his feet and lead her into the bedroom.

“But what does pot of greed do?!” Zarc stumbled along with her not fighting Ray’s guidance, he was getting tired after all.


End file.
